


1 0 0 0

by thief_nim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thief_nim/pseuds/thief_nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took them one thousand words to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 0 0 0

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [girlexochange](http://girlexochange.livejournal.com/)

********“You’re engaged.”

“… What?” Kim Minseon cast wide eyes on her parents. She had been called down from her room to talk about something, but she had never expected to hear that she was going to be getting married of all things. She couldn’t even comprehend the idea of getting married. “How can I be engaged? I’m not _dating_ anyone.”

“Take a seat, dear,” her mother said, taking pity on her daughter's state of confusion.

Minseon did so slowly, eyeing her parents with trepidation, sitting in the open chair between the two at the table. Her father slid a small stack of papers into her line of sight. Her eyes skimmed over the first page briefly, and when she caught sight of the words _proposal_ and _merger_ , Minseon looked back up to her father, “What’s going on? What does this have to do with the company?”

The company in question was a technology firm that Minseon’s grandfather had started up when he was fresh out of college. Maintaining its spot as one of the top firms in South Korea even after switching ownership to Minseon’s father, it was safe to say that the firm was successful enough for a merger of any kind to be completely unnecessary, and Minseon didn’t see the point that she was missing. Aside from that, Minseon couldn’t think of any rival firm in the country that even had sons near her age, and she _refused_ to give up forty odd years of her life to a man in his late thirties that couldn’t tell a hard drive from a solid slate drive.

“There is a technology firm in China which wants to merge with us,” her father said. “In order to ensure that there would be no double crossing by either parties, we agreed to marriage in order to solidify the agreement.”

Minseon noted that the ‘we’ that was being referred to only included the higher ups of the companies and not the two people who were supposedly going to spend the rest of their lives together. “So I’m being used as a tool to make sure the other company doesn’t screw us over once this merger takes place?” Minseon asked. She quirked a brow, “Isn’t that the point of having a contract?”

“It is,” her father nodded his agreement. “However, contracts can have loopholes that may be exploited, and this is a failsafe.” His father slid the contract away from her, “Now he may be a foreign young man, but he speaks Korean fluently, and he is going to be studying at the same university as you when the next semester begins.”

Minseon raised a lazy brow, not impressed in the slightest, “Oh, is he now?”

“Yes, but that is hardly important,” her father replied dismissively.

For once, Minseon agreed.

“You're really going to like him, dear,” her mother said, all too excited at idea of marrying her daughter off to some man she had never met. “I’m sure of it. He seemed like a nice young man from his picture and profile.”

“… _Profile_?”

“Oh, yes, his profile!” Minseon’s mother took a folder out from under the stack of papers and handed it to her. “He was sent your profile as well, so you can know a bit about each other before you meet him.”

Minseon didn’t open the folder, barely acknowledging its presence. She instead looked to her mother, “When exactly am I meeting him, my… _fiancé_?”

“In a week,” her mother replied, obviously not understanding why there was a problem with that. “Their family will be in the country to look at the university. Aside from that, there’s a meeting set up for the two of you.”

“Uh huh,” Minseon said with a dull nod. Why was she getting the feeling that whoever this mysterious man that she was supposed to be marrying had gotten more of a warning than she had gotten? “… Well, I guess I have to meet him in a week then.” She slid her chair back, taking the folder from the table. Giving a slightly forced smile to her parents, she stood up from the table. “I’m going to go to my room and read over his… profile.” She didn’t wait for a response and headed back up the stairs.

Minseon closed her bedroom door silently, taking a deep breath as she willed herself to not slam the door in frustration. Hand still on the doorknob, she took a deep breath, calming her thoughts as best as she could. “This can’t be happening,” she whispered softly with a slight shake of the head. She was getting _married?_ To some foreign guy she didn’t even know? She was only in her third year of university: She had her whole life ahead of her. Could her parents even make her do something like that? Really, did arranged marriages even exist anymore? It was the _twenty-first century_ for crying out loud.

Minseon flopped back on her bed, puffing out her cheeks. “I don’t even know who this guy is or where he’s from.” She rolled over onto her side, “I bet he doesn’t even know who I am." She frowned purposefully, muttering her next words. "It doesn’t matter what he read about me in that stupid profile.” Casting a glance to the folder, she flipped it open lazily. “Name: Lu Han…”

 

 

  
_0 0 0 0_

 

 

“Are you excited?”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Minseon lied through her teeth as she spoke to her mother over the phone.

“Turn on your camera, let me see what you’re wearing,” her mother replied.

Minseon rolled her eyes, but obliged. Walking over to her mirror, she showed her mother her outfit. Despite her mother insisting that she wear a dress of some sort, Minseon had easily disobeyed that order. She was currently dressed in a comfortable sweater and skirt combination, but when she saw her mother’s displeased expression, she sighed, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Put on some tights. It’s cold outside, and that skirt is way too short,” her mother listed off, “Who even let you buy that?”

“… You gave it to me for my birthday this year,” Minseon deadpanned.

“… I still think you should put on a pair of tights,” her mother said. “You need to make a good impression on not only Han, but also his parents.”

“Right, how did that meeting go?” Minseon asked offhandedly as she walked over to her drawer, tucking her phone between her ear and shoulder as she looked for a pair of tights that probably wouldn't make any difference to the Lu's.

“Well, their son didn’t show up either, so you’re lucky,” Minseon heard her father’s voice come in, obviously displeased with the lack of attendance. “He just flew in last night, so they wanted him to get some rest. He may have a somewhat acceptable, but you do not. You need to start sitting in on these meetings, Minseon. You’re going to be graduating soon, and you need to be aware of how the company works if you want to keep up our high success rate.”

“I know,” Minseon said with a sigh. She had heard the lecture in all shapes and sizes, and nothing her father said to her now ever came as a surprise. “I’ve been talking with guys from Development, but I’ll start going to the merger meetings.”

“Good,” her father huffed slightly in reply.

“Have you changed yet?” Her mother asked, turning the conversation back the oh, so important topic of her daughter's clothing.

“Changing,” Minseon replied, selecting a pair of tights. She set her phone down on her dresser. “I’ll leave in a few minutes. Nothing in the original plans changed, right?”

“No,” her mother confirmed. “Did you finish reading his profile?”

“Uh… yeah,” Minseon said slowly, looking away from phone as if that would hide her blatant lie from her mother. She had barely even glanced at the profile aside from the guy’s name, and what Minseon had seen, she didn’t think too much of. All of it could be faked to make him seem more appealing, and Minseon wasn’t going to take any chances. How many people had she met her age that could do the things that she could do? Not many. Factor out the ones who weren’t the most aesthetically pleasing to look at, and Minseon was sure that whoever Lu Han was, he wasn’t her Mr. Right. Mathematically speaking, that wasn’t even possible. There were too many people in the world for her parents to have found the one and only man she would ever be attracted to.

Speaking of attraction, there as a problem with the guy’s face. He looked like a five year old or some attempt at a modern day Peter Pan. All bright eyes and smiles in his picture. They were supposedly the same age though, and Minseon didn’t see how that was even remotely possible. She needed out of this marriage before she was accused of preying on children. But before she could convince the guy to break the marriage contract, she had to meet him, so Minseon gave her mother the best fake enthusiasm she could muster and said, “You were right, he seems like a nice guy. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Her mother believed her easily and ended the call, much to Minseon’s relief. She finished getting dressed for the day, and slid a bag over her shoulder, ready to head out. Minseon cast the profile on the edge of her bedside table a glance before reluctantly picking it up on her way out of the room. “Might as well…” She met the driver outside of the house and headed to meet the fetus-faced man she was supposed to marry. The drive was completely uneventful, and even though Minseon had brought the profile with her, she still didn’t read much of it before she arrived at the park she was supposed to meet her parents at.

Thanking the driver, she left the car and began to walk down a path with the profile in hand, planning on reading as much as she could before she met Lu Han. “Okay… his name is Lu Han, born on April 26th… ugh, I can’t read this,” she said with a sigh. “It’s just so _weird_ , to know everything about someone before you ever meet them.”

“In that case, I hope you’ll forgive me for not reading all of your profile,” a gentle voice said. Minseon’s head swiveled behind her to see… Lu Han? At least it looked like him, but his hair was the color of honey instead of the deep black hue in the image on his profile. He had the same childlike face and bright smile on his face as he walked up to her. “You’re Minseon, right?”

She nodded slowly, “And you’re… Han?”

He smiled, “LuHan’s fine.” He glanced down at the profile, “So, how much of it did you actually read?”

Minseon blushed, “Not much, to be honest.”

Lu Han grinned sheepishly, “Me either. My parents left it for me to read on the plane ride over, but I kind of fell asleep, so we can just get to meet each other on the walk to our parents.”

“Sounds good to me,” Minseon said with a shrug.

They began to walk down the path together.

“… Do we know which way we’re going?” Lu Han asked after a few moments.

“No, we do not,” Minseon swiftly answered.

 

 

  
_0 0 8 9_

 

 

“Do you have anything you’d like to say, Minseon?”

“Uh, no?” She replied. They were in the middle of one of the merger meetings, and while Minseon appeared to be taking diligent notes, she was lazily designing a webpage for a fake toy company. One of her pet projects was a series of robots that she _wanted_ to eventually sell to the general public along with other projects, but since she was supposed to be running a firm that supplied hardware and software to businesses, Minseon didn’t see that ever happening. That was the whole point of the merger as the Lu family ran a privately owned company that catered to the public’s needs. If the two began to work together, it wouldn’t take long to secure the market.

“And you, Han?”

“No, Sir.” The young man shook his head resolutely, “I don’t see anything wrong with what we’ve covered so far. If Minseon’s okay with it, so am I.” Minseon wondered what exactly it was that she was okay with, but she didn’t say anything in order to avoid tipping her and Lu Han’s fathers off that she hadn’t exactly been paying attention.

The meeting came to a close soon after that. After shaking hands with men Minseon couldn’t remember the names of, she sat back down and began to close up shop. With a promise to meet their parents for dinner later, Lu Han and Minseon were left to their own devices, in order to “get to know each other better.”

“So, are you planning on expanding the company into the toy making business anytime soon?” Lu Han asked, sitting down next to her. He winked at her, “As your future husband and business partner, I think I should be aware of these things.”

Minseon rolled her eyes, “As you’ve yet to put a ring on my finger, I’m not acknowledging this marriage just yet, sorry.” She closed her laptop, “And no, there’s no way Ice Tech will be creating a line of toys. It’s just a hobby of mine that nothing will be coming out of.”

Lu Han looked visibly disappointed. “Why not?”

“It’s not in any of my dad’s plans for the future,” Minseon shrugged. “I don’t know what he expected with me choosing to major in Robotics, but I’m sure he’d rather I find a way to make our line of desktops smaller.” It wasn’t a major vice for Minseon, but she actually liked to make “trinkets,” as her father liked to call them. Sometimes she’d give them to workers’ children, but most of them just found their way into odd places around her parents’ house.

Lu Han sighed, “I can understand that. My parents are huge on the technological side of things, and it’s great that they are, don’t get me wrong,” Lu Han said quickly, “but I’ve always been more interested in the creative process. I’m more of an entrepreneur than an engineer, to be honest.” He was smiling at Minseon, but it was a sad smile. “That’s probably why my parents are all for this merger. You’re probably better with technology than I’ll ever be.” Before Minseon could say anything, Lu Han shook away his thoughts, “That’s not important though.” He stood up from the table, “There’s a place I thought we could go to and talk about things happier than this.”

Minseon frowned internally. She wanted to know more about Lu Han, but she didn’t want him to put a mask up for her sake. It made him seem like he was less than human and more like an artificially intelligent robot created in some workshop. She wasn’t keen on spending the rest of her life with an overly happy robot. It would be boring, and there would be no chance of having kids in the future—not that she wanted to marry Lu Han and have kids just yet. Sighing, she slid her laptop into her bag and gave Lu Han a small smile, “Where to?”

 

 

  
_0 3 0 6_

 

 

Lu Han had taken her to Frozen Affair, a winter wonderland cafe and ice skating rink that the Chinese boy was surprised to find out was owned by a member of Minseon's extended family, the entire chain was set to be inherited by her second cousin. The two found a small booth in the corner of the establishment, and after ordering their drinks—Minseon was pleased to see that Lu Han was a coffee person—they began to swap stories.

“When I was younger, I wanted a dog,” Minseon began. “That was never ever going to happen though, and my dad was not above telling a seven year old that if they really wanted a puppy, they could make one themselves.” Minseon rolled her eyes, “It sounds really bad, and he was probably joking, but I took him seriously.” A small smirk was curled onto her lips. “It took me a month's worth of afternoons spent working in the basement workshop, but I eventually made a small robotic dog that could walk, roll over, and sit on command.” She gave Lu Han a sheepish smile, “I named him Bolt.”

“That’s so cool!” Lu Han said, nodding earnestly. “How did your dad not find Bolt while you were building him?”

“My dad is more of a businessman than anything else,” Minseon admitted. “He hasn’t touched his workshop since he was in college, so he didn’t find out.” She looked down into her coffee, “When he found out, he finally realized that having a daughter instead of a son take over the company might be acceptable.” She sighed heavily, “Since we’re supposedly engaged though, I guess my dad got tired of all my useless toys.”

“Minseon… those aren’t useless toys,” Lu Han shook his head. “You really do have a gift. There aren’t many people who can do all the things that you can do, and that’s something to be proud of. If your dad can’t see that,” Lu Han gave her a reassuring smile, “then it’s a great thing you’re taking over and we’ll be working together because _I_ can see that, and I’ll make sure that _you_ can see that too.”

“Lu Han… you can say that, but those are just words,” Minseon shook her head. Words may have had meanings, but they didn’t have any power unless you gave it to them. Minseon wasn’t going to give Lu Han’s words any power to sway her emotions with.

“Then I’ll make you believe them,” Lu Han said with a nod. “A promise from a Lu-ge to his Baozi.”

“A _Lu-ge to his Baozi_?” Minseon snorted, “Since when am I a baozi and since when are you my Lu-ge?”

Lu Han hummed before giving Minseon a mischievous smile, eyes twinkling, “Since now. We are engaged, aren’t we? We should have some nicknames for each other, don’t you think?”

Minseon rolled her eyes, “You sure are something aren’t you, _Lu-ge_?”

Lu Han grinned, “Will you marry me, Baozi?”

Minseon smirked, “Not yet.”

 

 

  
_0 6 1 3_

 

 

“You’re doing _what_ now?” Jonghae demanded, following her cousin into the kitchen. “Since when are you getting married?!”

“About a month ago, apparently,” Minseon replied calmly. She shrugged at the younger girl, not really sure what Jonghae wanted her to say. “His name’s Lu Han, he’s from China, and my parents really want this to work out.”

“Lu as in the Lu family that owns the Antler Group?” Jonghae asked. She gave Minseon a pointed look. “I smell a company merger in the works.” Jonghae was no stranger to the world of business, but she would luckily never be subjected to any kind of marriage contract in her future because Frozen Affair was steadily dominating the food and leisure industry. She quirked a brow, “Are your parents seriously going to make you marry him?”

“Yeah, we’re going to have a spring wedding after we graduate,” Minseon said with fake enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes at her cousin.

“Do love him though?” Jonghae asked. “Do you even _like_ him?”

Minseon shrugged, “He’s okay. I’m just glad he’s not some old geezer.”

“Yeah, because that was definitely going to happen,” Jonghae snorted. “Your dad isn’t that desperate. This merger makes sense at least," she nodded idly before looking at the other, "Is he nice?"

“He’s coming over soon, if you want to meet him for yourself,” Minseon said.

“You guys have a date today?” Jonghae asked. She tilted her head to the side, “Am I pre-crashing your date?”

“It’s not a date,” Minseon rolled her eyes. “I’m just showing him my workshop. Maybe Bolt if he really wants to see him.” The robotic dog perked up from his place on the kitchen floor, coming out of a sleeping mode at the sound of his name. Trotting over to his master, he barked once. Minseon kneeled down to pick him up carefully. She smiled, “I was telling Lu about him the last time we met each other.”

“Wait a sec, you told him about Bolt _and_ you’re letting him go into your safety zone?” A mischievous grin took over Jonghae’s countenance, “Are you sure that you don’t love him? You barely let me go down there, and we’re blood.”

Minseon snorted, “No. He’s just bringing some designs over, and we’re going to see what we can make of them for the next meeting. It strictly business.”

“It’s hardly business when he’s your fiancé,” Jonghae rolled her eyes. “In that case, I’ll be heading out. I’ve got business of my own to take care of,” she winked at her cousin conspiratorially.

“Baekhyun?” The older of the two guessed.

Jonghae smiled, her cheeks dusting the slightest bit with red. “Yeah, Baekhyun. We’re working on a four-part harmony with Kyungsoo and Jongmi.”

“So, a double date?”

“If everything goes the way it’s supposed to, then yes,” Jonghae giggled lightly. “I really do have to go though. We’re meeting at the Frozen Affair Baekhyun works at since he’s on the clock today, so it’s going to be a long drive.”

“Isn’t he lucky, dating the boss’s daughter?” Minseon smirked.

“We’re not dating,” Jonghae flushed, preparing to leave.

“Yet,” Minseon said with a laugh. “Go, have fun before your parents decide that you’re going to marry the son of the Kims that own that chain of bowling alleys.”

“Junmyeon?” Jonghae made a disgusted face. She stuck her tongue out, “Not now, not ever! He’s almost as old as you are; that’s never going to happen.”

“I am not old,” Minseon said pointedly, offended by the comment.

“You’re already engaged,” Jonghae said with a helpless shrug before she started laughing. “I’ll show myself out. Enjoy your date with your precious Lu-ge!”

“Enjoy yours with Baekhyun!” Minseon shot back. She sighed, “That kid I swear… she’s a weird one, isn’t she Bolt?” Minseon asked the eternal puppy, and it barked back right on cue. She smiled, petting his cool metallic head gently. “Let’s go wait for LuHan.”

The Chinese boy arrived soon enough, and Minseon led him downstairs to the basement, “I don’t have anything impressive down here, so don’t get your hopes up.”

Lu Han laughed, “If there’s anything like Bolt, then you’ll impress me a lot more than you think you will.”

Inside the workshop, there were a plethora of projects that weren’t completed and were merely lying around. Over a dozen robotic dogs were scattered around the room, and when Lu Han questioned as to why, Minseon dismissively said that she had continued to make new versions of Bolt every once in a while, but she still favored the original the most. The reason the original had survived to this day was that Minseon kept updating him every few months to make sure that he would continue to last.

Lu Han found that cute.

Minseon shoved him into a pile of spare parts.

The two sat at one of the work tables, and Lu Han got out his designs while Minseon set Bolt down on the ground to do whatever he pleased. The young male spread the papers out on the table, and Minseon was greeted by the sight of a rather detailed deer. Initially, Minseon thought that it was a mere drawing as she looked at the first page, but as she looked more closely at the rest of the pages, she saw all of the detail put into how the deer fit together. With each page she looked at, Minseon saw how much thought Lu Han had put into it. She looked at the male, “This… this is like Bolt, but better. Have your parents seen this?”

“Yeah, but it’s just some silly toy design to them,” Lu Han said with a sigh. “It’s one of my favorite designs though, and I can always find more things to add to it so it can be better. It’s what I work on when I’m tired of designing tablets and personal computers.”

“So it really is like Bolt,” Minseon said with a laugh. “Does it have a name?”

“Xiao Lu, my little dear,” Lu Han said, smiling sheepishly.

“… Do you want to build it?” Minseon asked.

Lu Han looked at her in surprise, “Do you think we can?”

“It might take us a while, but I think we can do it if we work together,” Minseon said with a nod. “How often can you come over?”

“As often as it takes,” Lu Han replied, smiling brightly.

The two cleared off the table and began that very day. They spent most of the time figuring out what the real life proportions of Xiao Lu would be and what exactly they would need to use to make him. They decided that he would be similar to the size of a small dog, similar to that of Bolt. By the time a few hours had passed, they had come up with a complete list of everything they would need to make Lu Han’s deer. Some of it was lying around Minseon’s work shop, but some of it would require intensive shopping. The two set their next meeting date for the following day, planning to get a bite to eat while they were out. Minseon sketched out a quick copy of the basics of Lu Hans designs before they called it quits for the day. When they walked out of the workshop, they were surprised to be met by Minseon’s parents, who gave them suspicious looks. Minseon awkwardly walked Lu Han to the door and bid him a good night.

When she closed the door and turned around, her parents were looking at her disapprovingly. “… What did I do this time?” she asked with a sigh.

“ _What_ were you two doing down there for so long?” Minseon’s father asked.

“Working on something?” Minseon replied, quirking a brow.

“You’re weren’t doing anything we would disapprove of, were you?” Minseon’s mother asked.

“We probably were, to be honest,” Minseon muttered. At her mother’s scandalized gasp, Minseon realized what exactly the older woman had meant. “No!” She held her hands up in defense, cheeks dusting a light shade of red, “We weren’t doing anything like that! We were just planning out a project!”

“What kind of project?” Her father asked suspiciously.

“The kind of project that you use blueprints for,” Minseon’s countenance shifted to one of disgust. “I barely even know the guy, please. You raised me better than that.”

“You _are_ engaged to him,” her mother said.

“But I don’t _love_ him,” Minseon said pointedly. She rolled her eyes, “God, you two really need to calm down.” She walked past them, Bolt at her heels. “I’ll be in my workshop.”

 

 

  
_0 7 5 3_

 

 

Lu Han and Minseon continued on with their mission to build Xiao Lu for a few more weeks, growing closer to each other with each day they spent together. When they finally completed the deer, they left Bolt with his new friend and headed to a company meeting which they knew they were going to be late to because… it had started an hour before they decided to leave. There was no way that they were going to make it in time, and Minseon and Lu Han both knew it, so they took their sweet time getting their, chatting amongst themselves about future ideas.

“Do you think that they’re going to be annoyed with us?” Minseon asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Aren’t they usually annoyed with us?” Lu Han asked with a laugh.

 “You make a very good point,” Minseon allotted. She stopped walking in the hallway and gave a mischievous smile, “Do you want to make a bet with me?”

“What kind of bet?” Lu Han looked back at her, raising a brow.

“Whether or not our parents think we did something together since we’re so late,” Minseon explained.

“Define ‘something,’” Lu Han replied, brows coming together in confusion.

“The first time you came over to the workshop, my parents thought we pre-consummated our marriage,” Minseon said with a snort, cheeks dusting red.

Lu Han’s eyes widened and his face reddened, “But we came back upstairs completely normal!”

“That’s my parents for you,” Minseon said dryly. “Apparently, we were down there for so long they thought that _something_ happened.”

“But my parents would never even think of something like that…” Lu Han trailed off. He nodded, “I’ll take that bet. Even if your parents think of it, my parents won’t agree with it for a second.”

 

 

  
_0 8 7 7_

 

 

“And what exactly were you two doing by yourselves?” Minseon’s father asked. The two had waited after the meeting for their children to show up in order to give them a very firm scolding.

“Lu Han, you need to show more restraint as a man,” Lu Han’s father said disapprovingly.

“We didn’t do anything like that!” Lu Han exclaimed, eyes wide. “We were just working on a business proposal!”

“Told you,” Minseon rolled her eyes. “Our parents are a bunch of perverts.”

“Minseon!”

“I’m not lying,” Minseon said dryly. “We did bring a business proposal though.”

“Right,” Lu Han agreed. “We want to open a new branch in the company once the merge is complete.”

“And what kind of branch is that?” Minseon’s father asked suspiciously.

“… Child entertainment,” Minseon said quietly, sure that they would be shut down immediately.

“It really does make sense when you think about it,” Lu Han cut in before either of their parents could say anything. “If we began to make toys that have similar capabilities to some of electronics that we sell, I think it’d be a very successful toy line.”

“And how do you plan on incorporating these capabilities?”

“Actually, we already did it,” Minseon informed the two. “We made a deer called Xiao Lu. Lu-ge designed it.”

“Mmm… this is what you two have been doing this entire time?” Lu Han’s father asked.

The two nodded.

The elder Kim and Lu shared a look with each other before nodding their consent. “We’ll consider it since the two of you have been working so diligently,” Minseon’s father said.

“Really?” Minseon’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“This is only because you two have been getting along so well,” Lu Han’s father stood to leave, “Don’t think anything of it.”

“We’ll see you at dinner tonight,” Minseon’s father said curtly. The two elder men left the room without any other words.

“That went better than I thought it would…” Minseon said. She then remembered something, “Oh, for losing our bet, you have to treat me to dinner,” she nodded to herself.

“Aren’t we meeting our parents tonight?”

“They’re already annoyed with us,” Minseon said with a shrug. “Might as well have fun with it.”

“Hey, wait,” Lu Han grabbed her hand before she could leave the meeting room. “Will you marry me?” Lu Han asked, a cheerful grin on his face as he winked at Minseon, eyes bright as ever.

Minseon thought back to the last time Lu Han had asked her that. It had been a long, weird day, but it had been the first of the many days where she’d gotten to know him bit by bit. What she’d discovered was that Lu Han was someone she could trust with even her most well-kept thoughts. From how he responded to Bolt to how he supported her creation of something other than computer hardware, Lu Han was making her answer all too easy.

 

 

  
_1 0 0 0_

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

  
_1 0 0 1_


End file.
